


Memories of Bastogne

by nixonn



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bastogne, Drabble, Just Some Good Old Fashion Angst, M/M, Memories, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, webgott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixonn/pseuds/nixonn
Summary: Joe drinks for the moments when the inside of his eyelids are no longer home to an abyss of memories.AU where David was in Bastogne





	Memories of Bastogne

Joe drinks for the moments when the inside of his eyelids are no longer home to an abyss of memories.

He longs for it; for the times where his mind is as blank as his heart, and he no longer feels it. The frigid air and snow seeping into his bones and sending tremors all through him. Where he breathes air that doesn’t sting his lungs, and he can close his eyes with a semblance of peace - whatever that is - in his heart. He aches for it; aches for it in a way that shakes his hands and wets his eyes.

Some nights, Joe would lie awake and think of him.

Those nights, when his thoughts went all soft and his heart was warm, he could almost touch him in the darkness. Out of the corner of his eye, he could almost make out his frame in the night. When he closed his eyes, he could only see blue; a fine blue, a shade all his own. He dreamt of those blue eyes more than anything. Mostly, though, he dreamt of the last time he saw them.

How wide and desperate they had been; glassy and even more blue than usual under the stark whiteness of Bastogne. Joe had watched from afar like a damn coward as those blue eyes lost their lustre. Joe made himself watch, because he was a fucking coward, and he couldn't - wouldn't save him, and he deserved to carry that pain for the rest of his life. To have that image engraved in his mind, forever, of his eyes, and his hands, stretching and begging for Joe to man the fuck up and touch him one last time.

But he didn't. Joe didn't get to say goodbye, or grip his hand tightly, anchoring him to earth with him for just a little while longer, and whisper all the words they never got to say.

So, he takes another and another, until his eyes are foggier than his mind, and he can’t see David clawing at the frozen earth for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, this is my first time writing for this fandom, and my first time writing in almost a year, so I'm a little rusty. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
